<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-that-I-do-it-all-the-time... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414030">Not-that-I-do-it-all-the-time...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, no violence but there probably should be, shameless fluff, too fluffy for the fandom tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, I know you were married until your husband died and your son got kidnapped, I don’t want to replace your family, but I wanted you to know before we go our separate ways.” Cori locked eyes with her daredevil companion. She seemed to choke for a moment.</p><p>“Are you leaving?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-that-I-do-it-all-the-time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F!SS's mane is Cori in this. First name that came to my mind. Also it's kind of inspired by the canon F!SS/Piper get-together I experienced playing the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know the roof of an old ruined building isn’t a great place to do this, but I wanted to get something off my chest.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that sound weird? I think it did. But did it though? Maybe I’m being too forward like this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piper Wright’s heart fluttered as Cori Harper turned around. Her shoulder-length blonde hair swished under her stolen fedora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not at all worrying.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She probably thinks I have bad news. Do I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Piper chuckled to hide her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be. I just- I’ve never had a friend like you. You give great advice, you’re really smart, I mean, heck, you’ve been around since pre-war, and you look fabulous for your age!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that was a bit awkward to get out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cori laughed behind her slightly parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I get that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uh, you’ve really helped me get out and try some new things. It’s been a while since I’ve fought raiders and super mutants. It’s been exciting and it’s great combat training. I wanted to thank you for sticking around and being here for me.” Cori smiled, confusion written on her face as she tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just confused. What makes a roof with a beautiful view a bad place to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got nothing on you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, too much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cori blushed and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Slap me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you want to be more than friends.” Piper shifted her weight nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t dreamt about it… not-that-I-do-all-the-time…” The last several words slipped out of Piper faster than she thought was possible. Cori swayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know you were married until your husband died and your son got kidnapped, I don’t want to replace your family, but I wanted you to know before we go our separate ways.” Cori locked eyes with her daredevil companion. She seemed to choke for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured eventually you’d get tired of waking up and seeing me keeping watch.” Cori smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you is the best part of waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so-” Cori inhaled and the waterfall of cliche words tumbled into the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with you.” She looked down and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Cori, I was not expecting that. Why are you so forward? Why’d you say it so obviously?” Piper mocked. Cori laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you didn’t just come right out and say I was prettier than this view.” Cori gestured over the edge of the rooftop. Piper walked over and slid her arm around the blonde’s waist, laying her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m not replacing anyone special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Piper went over the conversation several times in her head, enjoying Blue’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prettier than the view.” The partners in post-apocalyptic crime watched a group of raiders scurry into a building to get away from a pack of feral ghouls on the road below. “I know I told you it was the jumpsuit, but there’s another reason I call you Blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Cori replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such captivating blue eyes. Like the ocean before the war. I hear it was crystal clear, appearing like the noon sky but you could see your feet waist-deep in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your blue eyes are clouded, mysterious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day you’ll know what’s going on inside this crazy head of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day.” Cori turned and pulled Piper into a kiss. Their first-ever, real, enjoyable, eyes-closed kiss. Piper snuck a look, breathless, at Cori’s face. “I love those eyes, Blue.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>